


No One Has To Know What We Do

by DamionAerynStarr



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionAerynStarr/pseuds/DamionAerynStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes life is like a song. (Or in which Adam is a hot insecure mess and Tanner is just hot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has To Know What We Do

"Let's get out of here," Tanner whispered against Adam's lips. The actor's hands shook, and his heart skipped a beat, but as he looked into Tanner's eyes he smiled and said "Hell yes." 

He answered with a smile of his own and a kiss that made Adam's toes curl.

Tanner drove while Adam watched the sun set over the city. Tanner's hand found his, clasping tight, and Adam's reflection in the window smiled.

Then they were in Adam's room, Tanner's fingers in his hair and lips hungry on his. Adam fumbled blindly at the buttons on the driver's shirt, desperate to feel the other man's skin against his palms. Adam finally got it undone and slid his hands over Tanner's flat stomach. His own stomach fluttered with disquiet.

"Your turn," Tanner whispered into the quiet of Adam's bedroom, shrugging his shirt off and letting it puddle on the floor. His hands went to Adam's shirt, and dark haired man lunged in, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Tanner let out a surprised grunt, resting his warm palms on Adam's waist.

Adam guided him backwards until they reached the bed, then crowded in closer, letting Tanner fall back on the mattress. The stunt driver watched, slightly confused through his haze of arousal, as Adam deftly undid his pants then pulled them off with his underwear in one swift move. Tanner was left gloriously nude on Adam's black comforter, hair a mess from restless fingers. His manhood jutted proudly between his legs, and Adam ached for him.

Adam dropped to his knees beside the bed and wrapped his hand around Tanner's heated flesh, licking the crown before taking it in his mouth. Tanner moaned above him, hand cradling the back of his head and stroking gently. Adam let go, laying his hands on Tanner's hips and taking him deeper. 

"Adam, Adam," Tanner murmured, chanting like the other man's name was holy. Adam looked up and Tanner was up on one elbow, watching him with darkened eyes. Adam had to close his own eyes, overwhelmed by the desire on the man's face. He focused instead on the member in his mouth, the salty taste on the back of his tongue, the slide of intimate flesh through his lips and deeper. "Adam."

He set a slow but steady rhythm, trying not to think of the driver watching him intently or of the urgent and growing need between his own legs.

"Adam, oh god," Tanner's voice was breathier and his fingers twisted in Adam's hair. The actor sped up. "Adam, Adam, I'm gonna-"

Adam pressed down firmly on his hips, swallowed him nearly to the root, and felt his seed spill down his throat. Tanner remained frozen for a heartbeat, head pushed back into Adam's mattress, back arched, fingers gripping his hair just this side of painful, then relaxed with a sigh. Adam let Tanner slip out of his mouth and swallowed. Tanner stroked his hair and the actor opened his eyes. Tanner was back up on his elbow, looking down at the other man with a soft smile.

"C'mere," Tanner murmured, pulling him in for a kiss. His other hand palmed Adam through his jeans, making him groan. "Let me take care of that," Tanner whispered with a devilish smile, going for the buttons of Adam's shirt. He made a distressed noise without meaning to and pulled away sharply. "Adam?" Tanner inquired, looking confused and a little hurt.

"I'm sorry," Stumbled out of Adam's mouth before he could stop it.

"Sorry for what?" Tanner sat up more, and Adam found his naked body more than a little distracting. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and cover the other man's body with his, feel those hard muscles and smooth skin with every inch of himself. But if Tanner saw him, really saw him, and the hunger in his blue eyes turned to disinterest, Adam was sure it would kill him.

"I just- I can't," Adam choked out. Tanner stood and took Adam's hands into his own.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," The racer told him solemnly.

"But I do!" Adam blurted out. "I want this, I want you!"

Tanner smiled and touched the other man's cheek. "And I want you. All of you."

"But.." Adam started, hands hovering tremulous at his shirt. "What if..." He tried again, struggling to find the words. "Oh, fuck me."

"Is that an invitation?" Tanner said mildly, a small smile on his face.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Adam finally forced out, and Tanner actually looked taken aback.

"At sex? You have nothing to worry about if your bl-"

"Looking! What if I'm not good looking!" Adam threw his hands up in exasperation. "Tanner, I have a gut! I always say I mean to go to a gym but I'm lying. I'm usually sitting on my couch watching The Walking Dead and-"

"Adam!" Tanner took Adam's face in his hand to stop his rant cold. "I don't care."

"But-"

"I. Don't. Care." Tanner repeated, carefully enunciating each word. "Do you really think I haven't seen you shirtless before? Hell, I've seen Rut shirtless."

Adam paused, racking his brain. "When-?"

"Lots of times. You've never been shy before about a quick wardrobe change." It finally came back to Adam, and he had to admit that Tanner had an annoyingly good point. "So I've seen the little paunch you call a gut," He released Adam's face and cradled the man's hands in his own. "I've also seen how messy your hair looks when you just roll out of bed. And the millions of things you can say with your eyes. And that smile and your laugh," Adam's head spun with Tanner's confession. "You have no idea how sexy you are. And the fact that you are one of the nicest, funniest guys I've ever met in my entire life just makes you goddamn gorgeous." Adam was stunned into silence. "I just want to make you feel as amazing as you are. Please?" 

Tanner's fingers moved to Adam's shirt and he looked to the other man for permission. Adam swallowed and nodded his consent. Tanner's answering smile was brilliant as he leaned in for a kiss.

Tanner took Adam's hands and guided them to his waist before cradling the actor's face in his palms. His fingers slid down the column of Adam's neck and his lips followed, tracing a square jaw. Adam tilted his head back, allowing access that Tanner took advantage of, nipping at his pale throat. The driver's nimble fingers went to the top button of Adam's shirt and undid it slowly, pressing his lips to skin as soon as it was exposed. Tanner continued down slowly, sinking to his knees at Adam's feet. The New Yorker's hands fluttered nervously at Tanner's shoulders, but the other man just smiled up at him before placing one last kiss on Adam's stomach. He rose and pushed the shirt off Adam's shoulders. Before it had been shed completely Tanner's fingers were back in thick black hair and his smiling mouth was slanted over Adam's. 

"Beautiful," Tanner murmured, making the comedian's heart skip a beat. "C'mere," Tanner hooked his fingers in the front of Adam's pants and pulled him over to the bed, shoving him onto his back. Tanner gave him a hungry smile that fanned the heat in the man's blood before undoing Adam's jeans with the same agonizing slowness that he had used on the shirt. 

Tanner bent down to kiss his stomach again, low, just above the waist of his boxers, then stripped Adam the rest of the way, tossing the remainder of the clothes to the floor. He ran his hands up Adam's bare thighs, darkened, surveying eyes making him feel even more exposed.

"You're so hot," Tanner whispered roughly, placing a biting kiss on Adam's hip.

"Shut up," Adam tried weakly, blushing and unable to look into his friend's eyes. Tanner slid up his body and nipped at his jaw. 

"You are, Adam," Tanner breathed hot on his ear, tonguing his earlobe and biting it gently. "You're gorgeous." Tanner pressed his groin against Adam's thigh, already growing hard again.

"Tanner," Adam whispered, suddenly winded. He tangled his fingers in Tanner's short sandy hair and pulled their lips together. Adam put all the hunger he felt into the kiss, moaning without meaning to. Tanner shifted and his thigh pushed between Adam's legs, right against the actor's aching cock. Adam jerked like he'd been electrocuted and cried out into their kiss. Tanner rolled his hips, the friction agonizing. Adam ripped his mouth from Tanner's, panting into the quiet of the room. Tanner just pressed their foreheads together and moved his leg, easing the pressure.

"You okay?" Tanner asked gently, touching Adam's cheek. The other man nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," He smiled. "Just never thought this would happen, you know?" Tanner smiled as well.

"I can't believe we didn't do this sooner." They kissed, and it felt a little like love.

Tanner moved, lining up their cocks and wrapping his hand around both. Adam took a breath and clutched the stunt driver closer. Tanner stroked, long and slow, and his breathing hitched. Adam lifted his leg, wrapping it around Tanner's waist.

"C'mon, raceboy," Adam whispered, moving his hips and making both men groan. Tanner adjusted his grip and set to work. Adam kissed him to cover the whine in his throat.

Their kiss soon fell apart until they were just panting against each other's lips. Tanner sped up, driving both of them relentlessly to the end. 

"Tanner, Tanner, Tanner," The actor chanted, and Tanner bit at his lower lip. His fingers curled on Tanner's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. 

"Come on, Adam, come on. Come for me, baby."

Adam happily obliged, back arching painfully and hips jerking, mouth open but silent as he shook apart. Tanner wasn't far behind, biting at then tendon in Adam's throat to muffle his cry of completion.

Nothing moved for a moment, then Tanner let them go, drawing back. Adam sunk limply to the bed, eyes hooded and smile sleepy. Tanner gave him a crooked smile of his own then leaned down for a chaste kiss.

"Now I know what you look like when I've rocked your world," He whispered, making Adam laugh.

"Who talks like that?" He joked, stroking his fingers through Tanner's light hair.

"The guy that just rocked your world."

Adam rolled his eyes and laughed again. Tanner silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
